Be My Valentine
by PockyxAnime4Ever
Summary: Het is Valentijn's dag, en Hiroki vraagd zich af . Of Nowaki het misschien vergeten is .


**Story Titel ! : Be My Valentine**

**Koppels : HirokixNowaki**

**Waar gaat het over : Het is Valentijn's dag, en Hiroki vraagd zich af . Of Nowaki het misschien vergeten is .**

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Yaoi **

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

Okay hier is de dag van het jaar, waar ieder koppel oh zo zitten te kwijlen . Niet dat Hiroki er op kwijlt .. Verdomme ! " Waar is die nu ! " Riep Hiroki als hij op zijn lief wachten was .

Het was Nowaki's idee om op een date te gaan, Hiroki had hoop dat het voor Valentijn's dag was . Maar de jongere man zeide niks, over de heilige 14 Februari ." Shit hij is laat ." Als Hiroki zijn horloge na checkte, en met zijn wijs vinger er op tikte ." Werk het wel ? " Hij keek rond en liep naar een man toe ." Neem me niet kwalijk ." De oudere man keek van zijn krant naar hem ." Weet u hoe laat het is ? " De man zeide niks en keek op zijn horloge . " Het is 12:35 . "

" Dank je ." Dus zijn horloge werkt prima, alleen Nowaki's zijne niet . De man is al een half uur te laat ." Zou hij nog wel komen .." Dacht Hiroki als hij ging zitten, hij kreeg een rillingen als hij de koude stenen . Door zijn dunne jeans voelde, en vloekte een beetje . Maar bleef zitten .

( _Flashback _)

" Hiro-san ! " Hiroko keek van zijn boeken, die opgetorend zijn naar zijn jongere lief . Die de living binnen kwam ." Wow Hiro-san je boeken zijn verdubbeld ! " Zeide Nowaki verbaasd als hij met grote ogen, naar de boeken keek ." Vind je ik ben eigenlijk de tel kwijt geraakt, en ben kijken welke boeken ik al heb ." Antwoorde Hiroki als hij lastig was, dat zijn ' werk ' was verstoord ." Sorry Hiro-san ." Nowaki keek met een triestig gezicht, naar de grond en Hiroki's hart sloeg sneller . Verdomme hij doet dit express ! " Wat is het nou ? Wil je me iets zeggen, als het niks is dan ..."

" Hiro-san wil je op een date met mij dezen donderdag ! "

De vraag klok verrasent ." Date ? " Jij en ik ? " Nowaki knikte ja ." Ja natuurlijk jij en ik, verwacht je iemand anders er bij ? " Hiroki zuchte ." Nee maar ... We .. We zijn allang niet meer .." Nowaki knikte zijn hoofd snel ja ." Daarom vraag ik het jou nu Hiro-san ! "

" Fijn .." Niet dat de oudere veel keuze zou hebben ." Jaaaaa ! " En gaf Hiroki een knuffel ." Dank je Hiro-san je zou er geen spijt van hebben ."

( _End Flashback _)

" Laten we op een date gaan dezen donderdag zegt hij, je zal er geen spijt van hebben zegt hij ." Hiroki voelde kwader worden het is al 5 voor 1, en Nowaki is er nog niet ." Zou er misschien iets .." Maar Hiroki schudde de gedachte uit zijn hoofd ." Nee ! Ik mag er niet ... Maar .." Hij checkte zijn GSM na, zelfs geen enkel bericht ." Neem me niet kwalijk meneer ? "

Hiroki keek naar een meisje, die plots naast hem stond ." Zijt u Hiro-san ? " Vroeg ze ." Ja maar noem .." Plots kreeg hij een bos bloemen voor zich ." U moet naar het midden plein gaan, nog een fijne dag ! " Glimlachte ze en ging weg, naar haar groep vriendinnen die niet ver weg stonden . " Wat is dit ..." Hiroki keek naar de bloemen, en merkte een kaart op . En nam het vast, en deed het open ." Fijne valentijn's dag, kom naar het plein - Nowaki . " Hiroki's voelde zich blozen, en begon hard te rennen . Als Nowaki zegt dat hij bloosd, dan kan Hiroki de schuld geven aan de koude wind . " Verdomme waarom ..." Als Hiroki aan het plein kwam, was het op één bijna leeg . En twee Nowaki stond in het midden van de plein . " Nowaki ! " Nowaki merkte hem en zwaaide met een glimlach ." Hiro-san ."

Plots hoorde Hiroki muziek, en merkte dat het zijn lievelings muziek was . Die hij soms luisterd om te relaxen . " Hiro-san ik hou van jou, ik kan geen dag zonder jou . En de stem waar je mee praat, je prachtige ogen waar je mee kijkt . Je handen zijn warm, en ik voel me veilig . Je hart is groot maar is verborgen, achter muren zodat niemand het ziet . " Hiroki's mond viel open, what the hell ! " Ik ben blij dat ik heb mogen zien, en daarom is dat ik van jou hou ." Iedereen was kijken, iedereen keek naar de twee . Nowaki ging naar Hiroki en ging op één knie ." Wil je met me trouwen ? Ik wil jou het dubbel terug geven, zoals jij aan mij geeft ." Hiroki's mond viel open, als hij naar de ring kijkt . Het is echt niet goedkoop ! Dat zie je zo ! " Hiro-san ..." Nowaki keek bang dat was het eerste keer, dat Hiroki het in zijn ogen zag . En wou dat hij het nooit meer hoefde te zien, en ging ook op zijn knieen . En knuffelde Nowaki ." Hiro-san ? "

" Wees stil en mijn antwoord is ja .." Zeide Hiroki als hij met een rood kop, tegen Nowaki's nek duwde om zich te verbergern . Nowaki glimlachte en aaide zijn rug, als blijschap beide mannen vult .

Dit is een valentijn die ze niet snel zullen vergeten .

* * *

**Okay hier is mijn valentijn Fic voor jullie, mijn eerste ook nog ( denk ik ) . En gebruikte daarom Hiroki-san en Nowaki-san, sorry als ze nog steeds OOC zijn ! Ik werk er aan, en hoop vervolgs een full fic van hun te maken . Iedereen heb een goede valentijn en volgend jaar ook ! **

**Bye bye ! **


End file.
